


Snippets from "Crossroads"

by Gemma Winchester (PrincessGemma12)



Series: King of Dreams (Save Me) [4]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demons, Dolls, Multi, Random & Short, Snippets, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/Gemma%20Winchester
Summary: Just somewhere for me to put excepts of my main Goosebumps story "Crossroads." The purpose of this is to keep you guys entertained and interested in what the series that will undoubtedly have some of the longest chapters I've ever written. That said, I do apologize for the wait that had come with the first real chapter of that story, my muse has been annoyingly fickle lately and I've been busy, and it is SUCH a long chapter, but it almost done.
Relationships: Amy Kramer & Dennis (Goosebumps), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Slappy the Dummy/Amy Kramer (Goosebumps), Slappy the Dummy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: King of Dreams (Save Me) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832074





	1. Ch. 1, Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first snippet is from chapter 1: Old Faces, and will be found in scene 1: Amy Starts Her Day. It is very short, but I'll upload some more bits like this as I finish the chapter up.

Dennis had been more than a little confusing the few years he’d been alive. Amy had frequently witnessed him sit up randomly and squint at nothing in particular, his jaw moving up and down almost silently as he appeared to mouth something to himself. He would then shake his head with a confused frown and go back to whatever he was doing. There were other instances where he seemed on the verge of recalling a memory—a memory he never seemed to be able to grasp, something that he _knew_ he knew, but he didn’t have the slightest clue what it was. He’d remember the names of people he used to know, but when asked about them would always say, “I don’t know… I can’t remember.” with the most melancholy expression Amy had ever seen. It was difficult for Mr. and Mrs. Kramer because Amy made her mission to help Dennis remember—remember the girl named Alice, the boy named Daniel Carter and his brother, remember _why_ he was a doll and didn’t remember these things in the first place.


	2. Ch. 2, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna go up this week!

Amy decided that the dining room was probably the best place to open the trunk, so she heaved it onto the table across from her school supplies. Something clunked against the inside of it, and she felt her anxiety spike. She listened closely for any further noise, and the silence was comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
